Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by ocshipping
Summary: Dartz first person narrative; he's a high class, rich, gorgeous businessman who's used to getting what he wants, when he wants it. Siegfried might change that. Rated MA for explicit sexual situations.
1. Conference September 2009

I walked into the conference hall with the utmost confidence; I'd done this a million times. Business conferences, lunches, dinners, schmoozing with the best of the best, la creme de la creme. Business men and women from all over the world attended these conferences, and it was here that I found my enjoyment. My... fun, if you will.

My name is Dartz. I'm writing this out as a memoir, a keepsake, a record of something and someone very important in my life. Something that I never thought I would come across, and likely will never come across again. I hope it ends up meaning as much to you as the experience did to me.

I had gone to the dinner that night with my radar tuned. I wanted to find someone to have a little fun with. In case you weren't aware, plenty of businessmen and women, gay and straight alike, will often shack up with other attractive intelligent and alluring business people on these trips. Part of the package, you might say. You can do or say whatever you like to each other, it's highly unlikely that you'll ever come across each other again, if done correctly. After that, ties get severed, and no one is the wiser. You wouldn't believe how many 'straight' businessmen I've 'encountered' on these expeditions. Trust me, you'd be surprised.

The dinner that night was magnificent, and afterwards, cocktails and a little bit of mulling in the grand hall. This conference was being held in Spain, so there were plenty of beautiful bronze skinned spanish speaking specimens to choose from, yet my eye fell on one man in particular. Siegfried Von Schroeder. Young, tall, slender, breathtakingly beautiful, and incredibly intelligent, he was the CEO of one of the largest gaming corporations in the eastern world, rivaled only by Seto Kaiba. As I passed by his table, he was deep in conversation with another young businessman, and both turned to look as I passed, the latter beckoning me over.

"Sir," the man said in a thick, harsh european accent, "Do you have any idea what they're talking about up there?" He motioned to the screen, where there was a presentation of some sort taking place, something I obviously had no interest in.

"No," I said quietly, looking between the both of them, not letting my eyes play on Siegfried as long as I would have liked to, but long enough, I'm sure, for him to notice. He smirked a little and turned his attention back to the other man, who had extended his hand to me.

"Well, I'm glad we aren't the only ones then. It's so... boring. Hans Gerspucht. And you are?" I grasped his hand and shook it firmly, the corner of my mouth twitching.

"Call me Dartz. Pleasure to meet you." I turned to Siegfried, extending my hand to him as well, "and you, Mr...?"

"Von Schroeder." He said in a much softer voice, tinted with a gentle accent. "Siegfried. Pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine." I smirked a little, seeing his eyes roving over me as I turned again to face his conversation companion. "May I ask what type of...business you two are in?"

"Gaming." Said Siegfried briskly. "I run a gaming corporation rivaled only by KaibaCorp." He sneered the last few words, clearly disdainful. "Herr Gerspucht and I were just discussing a type of merger."

"Ahh I see." I smiled a little, noting how 'Herr Gerspucht' hadn't even been given an opportunity to speak. Siegfried clearly had some kind of influence or a love of control, both of which I found incredibly appealing. "I myself run a financial corporation. I invest in companies worldwide to increase revenue and provide stability, and when the company profits, so do I. It's quite lucrative." I smirked at the both of them. "In any case, I should 'mull' a little more... that is what these things are about, after all- isn't it?" After that I nodded to both men and turned, walking back to the bar to get another cocktail. I could feel someone watching as I went.

Several cocktails and more than enough meaningless conversation having later, I decided to have a seat at a table and flip lazily through the conference manual. Just as I had taken my seat and set my empty glass on the table, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw another cocktail get placed next to my glass. "Herr Dartz, is it?"

"Ah, Mr. Von Schroeder," I made to stand up, but his hand stopped me. I took this as a sign that he wanted to join me. "Please, sit down." I motioned to the seat at a ninety degree angle from my own. "How can I help you?"

"Two things" he said, smirking a little and motioning to the cocktail he'd brought. It was then I noticed that he had brought that in addition to his own. "I wanted to hear a little more about your business, und also, I noticed you were running a little low on alcohol. One simply must be drinking at one of these events..." He exaggerated this point by taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh I know. I appreciate it, thank you." I smiled a little, nodding at the drink. "As for my business... Quid Pro Quo, Mr. Von Schroeder. Sie bitten und dann bitte ich. Ja?" I rested my forearms on the table, my fingers toying with the neck of the glass he'd brought me.

"Das klingt zu mir gut." He responded, "I had no idea you had an affinity with the german language, Herr Dartz. I would have expected you to be as ignorant as most americans."

"Ah, I've been around the world quite a few times, Herr Von Schroeder. And please, no prefix necessary. Just call me Dartz." I took a sip from the cocktail. "I'm comfortable conversing in whatever language you are. Although," I smirked, "Your accent is quite charming."

"Really." He said mischievously, "And please, call me Siegfried. English is fine, of course. I conduct most business in english. However, it is also quite charming to hear a non native german speak the language with such fluency." He laughed a little, motioning to me again, "So, financial investing in companies, hm? What's so lucrative about that, besides the revenue?"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's lucrative particularly for the fact that once I invest in a company, I essentially own a portion of it, and regain some control over it. It's quite... empowering." I smirked, nodding as I took another sip of my cocktail. "Why gaming?"

Our conversation continued in this fashion for over an hour, by which point, the presenters and most of the guests had made their way out of the great hall, and up to the hotel and their beds, with or without a companion. Or companions. Trust me, it happens.

"Well, Herr Dartz." Siegfried said quietly, sounding more than a little tipsy. "It was quite lovely chatting with you, but it's late, and I should probably get my beauty sleep for tomorrow, nein?" He laughed that charming little laugh of his, making to stand up and swaying very slightly. In the hour we'd been talking, there had been more than a few refills, to say the least. I put a hand under his elbow to steady him.

"Here.. I'll walk you up." The cogs in my head were turning. I liked him, wanted him, and he seemed interested in me. He was drunk, I wasn't so much, being able to handle my liquor after years of these functions, and so would have quite easily been able to bed him without a hitch. Yet, I didn't really want to anymore. I shook my head a little, inclining it to the entryway. "What floor are you on?"

"Oh..." He fished around in his inner jacket pocket, pulling out a keycard, looking at it. "Room... one thousand six hundred und ninety three." He chuckled a little, walking with me to the elevator. Once inside, his weight seemed to shift, and he leaned a little more into me. I started to sweat.

Let me preface this. Not ever have I gotten nervous at a conference when trying to bed a young businessman. It just doesn't happen. I am not the nervous type. I know full well how it happens: I have sex with them, they love it, we part ways, the end. This, for some reason was different. I was reading into the things he was saying to me, I was actually listening to him, taking a liking to him.

I stood there with a hand under Siegfried's elbow, supporting quite a bit of his slight weight, and when the doors to the elevator dinged and opened, letting us out, he followed like a puppy, my hand guiding him. We made our way to the room number indicated on his card, and when he went to swipe the keycard, the door light flashed red, indicating an unsuccessful swipe. He tried once more before turning to me. "Oops," he said in a quiet voice, before reaching up and taking my tie, pulling me closer to him. "I must have read it wrong." He pressed his mouth to mine faster than I could object, and I found myself pressing him against the wall a moment later.

His mouth was incredible. As I licked, nipped, and sucked on his lips and tongue, he had one hand on my cheek, and another on my hip. He sighed into my mouth, moaning gently in disapproval as I pulled away. "I.." He looked into my eyes and raised an eyebrow, the hand on my cheek's fingers stroking and moving down to my neck.

"Hmm?" He said quietly, pulling my face to his again, kissing my lips a little more gently, this time, adding a subtle bite. "You have a beautiful mouth, Herr Dartz."

I groaned a little, feeling the blood leave my extremities and run elsewhere. "As do you, Siegfried..." I bit my lip, trying to distract myself from my own physical discomfort, and to discourage myself from looking to see if he was experiencing the same type of physical reaction as I. "So... if this isn't your room, what is? Hm?"

He smirked a little deviously. "Oh, oops... Did I say 1693? I meant 1993... So sorry. Temporary dyslexia, I'm afraid." He brushed his knuckles against my jawline. "Ich bin traurig."

"Ah. We should get you up there then, shouldn't we?" I arched an eyebrow, desperately trying to ignore the way his skin felt on mine, and trying not to imagine all of our skin being exposed, as I so wanted. I cleared my throat and made to move away, but his hand had returned to my lapel. I looked to his eyes, which were a beautiful shade of blueish green, and his hand released my jacket, letting me pull away enough to start walking to the elevator. I left him leaning against the doorframe of room 1693, and made it up to my own room.

Once inside, I hissed angrily and made my way to the bathroom, casting off articles of my clothing as I went. After I showered and was gathered up my clothing, I smelled a hint of his cologne, his scent, on my tie and pressed it closer to my face, closing my eyes. I sighed, making my way to the large bed in the suite, and laying under the sheets. I closed my eyes again, letting my mind wander, and my hand to do the same, thinking of the feel of his mouth on mine and his hand on my skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day two of the conference was just as boring as day one had been, with the added bonus of me either searching for or avoiding Siegfried, or some mixture of the two. I had already defied my normal manner for conference-mate fucking, so I was in uncharted territory - but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to put the experience behind me, or try to remedy it. Fortunately for me, later in the day, Siegfried made that decision for me. As I was making my way to the conference luncheon, I heard a familiar soft voice call my name. I turned just as he caught up.

"I..." He started, and I cut him off with a hand motion to a door off the side. He nodded and followed me in. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to apologize for... ugh. For what I did. I am truly sorry."

"Don't be." I said simply. "Very crafty, very clever."

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way, and so I apologize."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable." I stated, realizing that he had honestly thought that I wasn't interested in him. I motioned for him to move closer, as if I were to say something quietly. Instead, when he moved in, I kissed him gently but firmly. "You didn't make me uncomfortable." I repeated. "In fact, I was quite-"

"Herr Von Schroeder, Herr Dartz!" Luckily, by this point, we were no longer within kissing distance. Hans Gerspucht had decided to intervene at a most inconvenient time. "How glad I am to have found you, Herr Von Schroeder. I'm afraid we have hit a bit of a snag with our merger..."

I toned him out. After hearing Gerspucht spout on for several painful minutes about his 'snag', he left to meet with some other, I'm sure equally charming (I say with disdain) acquaintances. Siegfried turned to me and made a subtle eye roll. I smirked. "Oh, you must feel so stimulated." I laughed lightly and reached the hotel restaurant door, opening it for him. "After you."

After we had been seated and served with drinks, he rested his elbows on the table and gazed at me. "You were saying, Herr Dartz? Before we were so... rudely interrupted?"

"Was I saying something?" I took a sip of the wine we had been poured. Sweet. "I don't remember."

He tutted. "Clever."

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to say, that was one of the most absolutely boring conferences I have ever attended." Siegfried huffed quietly, standing up after the last presentation of the evening. The next day was to be full of 'fun'. As much 'fun' as one can have surrounded by stuffed shirts.

"Oh, I agree." I added, also standing up. "So, since you want a do over, I'll take you up to room 1993, yes?" I smirked in his direction, his eyes rolling back before he smiled genuinely. "Yes, that would be lovely. Again, my apologies for the misreading." He laughed quietly.

"Mm... Sure." We made our way to the foyer, and before I went to hit the elevator button, Siegfried's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Why don't... we grab a coffee or a cappuccino.... The elevators are a little full." He laughed a little nervously, and I nodded.

"Tight spaces. Unpleasant, no?" He nodded in agreement, and we made our way to the coffee bar across the foyer. After several minutes, the foyer had emptied sufficiently, almost so that we were once again the only attendees left to go up. When we caught the elevator, we were it's lone occupants. I sighed quietly, and looked at him, coincidentally as he looked at me. He raised his head and made a small noise in his throat, and before I could think, I had caught his lips with mine again. I kissed him against the back wall of the elevator for a good couple minutes, only pulling away when the doors dinged and opened, letting a couple more stragglers in.

I smirked to myself, knowing that Siegfried was blushing as he stood beside me, lips slightly swollen from how forcefully we'd been kissing only moments before. Once the others left and we got off on the 20th floor, this hotel lacking a 13th, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his room, which was almost directly across the hall from the elevator. Breathlessly, he added "Sie zahlen fur das necken ich..." swiping his card, a green light issuing from the slot, and the door clicking open. I chuckled, before being pulled into the room and pressed against the wall, his breath in my ear. "Sie verdanken mir nachher das." He whispered, before licking my earlobe gently.

I shuddered, "Ja, und ich sind ziemlich bereit, sie auszugleichen..." I was willing, and able, at that point to compensate him for leaving him in that state in the elevator. Though, what choice did I have? I pulled him by the cravat to be face to face with me. "Lassen sie.. Let me." I kissed him firmly, and he growled quietly.

"Ja." He pulled away, pulling me away from the wall and into his body, a hand on each of my lapels. His fingers nimbly started undoing the buttons. "I deserve something, don't you think?"

I groaned quietly, my own hands removing his jacket and working on his shirt. As soon as I saw his chest, I ran my hand across his pectorals, impressed. He was slender, but his build was toned and muscular. Beautiful. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders, his hands roaming across my chest and down my stomach, fingers pressing into my waistband. He pulled me as close to him as possible, kissing and licking the spot directly behind my ear. "Oh.. you feel nice, Herr Dartz..." He purred, slipping a second hand to my belt, which he was unfastening, "Ich wunsche sie..."

I nodded, my own hands moving to his belt, pulling it slowly off of his body, loop by loop. Moments later, I was skin on skin with the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, and rock hard. I moaned quietly as he wrapped his hand around my cock, and walked backwards to the bed, me following with little direction needed. He let go of me long enough for us to lay on the bed together, side by side, and then returned his hands to my now burning flesh. He trailed a hand down my stomach again, stroking me gently when he reached my hardness. "Oh god..." I hissed quietly, him making a small noise akin to a groan and stroking a little more firmly.

"You are so absolutely gorgeous..." He sighed in my ear as he stroked, my breath hitching as I grasped his firmness in my own hand. He gasped a little, his own rhythm faltering. "Mmm..."

Moaning quietly, I moved, him taking his hand away from me and tutting in disapproval as I did the same. I leaned over him and kissed him deeply and lazily, pressing my tongue into his mouth and sighing, biting gently at his bottom lip. "Your kisses taste so good... I wonder about the rest of you...?" I looked into his half closed eyes and he moaned in approval, my search starting at his neck. He sighed quietly as I licked and nipped, sucking gently in some places, biting in others, making my way down his collarbones, chest, the dip of his bellybutton... He hissed and pulled me up, crushing his mouth to mine again.

"I... I need you... please..." his eyes were a little wider now, his breath coming in little pants. I nodded, reaching blindly into the bedside table and fumbling around for what I knew would be there, a small amount of lubricant and some condoms. He groaned a little impatiently as I opened the condom, rolling it over my length.

I placed a hand on his inner thigh, him opening his legs a little wider, so I could kneel more comfortably between. "Are you sure?" I asked quietly, something I normally don't do in such situations. He nodded, biting his bottom lip and tilting his hips up as I spread some lube over my fingers. "A little cold..." I said quietly, pressing a finger into him.

"Ohh.." He moaned quietly, hips twitching as I pushed my finger in and out of his body, adding a second and eventually a third as I felt his muscles starting to relax. I stroked his hardness, which was now lying on his stomach, forming a rhythm between my two hands; causing him to pant and whimper before I pulled my fingers from the warmth of inside his body. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me, groaning, "please.." I nodded, lifting his legs to put his knees over my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He nodded as I pressed my cock against him, pushing in slowly and hissing at the tightness. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before continuing, hearing him moan loudly in agreement. I moved slowly at first, working up a rhythm with him, our breathing and panting coming in unison, my hand firmly stroking his cock as I thrusted. "Fuck..." I panted quietly, moving in and out of him a little faster.

He panted under me, nodding and biting his lip, leaning up to kiss me. "Oh god... Right... there..." I groaned in acknowledgement, thrusting into that same spot over and over again, each time eliciting a moan louder than the last. "I'm so close..." he panted, "make me... oh god... make me cum... Dartz... Scheiße..."

"Ohgod... I'm going to... Ugh... Cum for me... cum for me..." I groaned loudly, coming hard as he shuddered underneath me, his muscles clenching around me and his warmth spilling between us, "F-fuck..."

After thrusting a few more times, I pulled out of his body, collapsing beside him, panting heavily. He shuddered again and whimpered quietly, and I did the first thing I could think of, and took him in my arms. I pressed against his back and whispered soothingly in his ear, our skin and sweat soaked sheets sticking to each other, him breathing cursewords under his breath. "Ughhhh..." He groaned quietly after a while, leaning his head back into my shoulder. "That was... das war erstaunlich...amazing..."

I kissed the side of his neck gently and nodded wordlessly, just holding his body to mine. Before long, we had both panted ourselves into a regular breathing pattern, and I reached over once again to the bedside table, tossing out the condom and grabbing some tissue with which to tidy Siegfried up with. I gently ran the tissue over his stomach and then mine, grabbing more to clean up the rest of him, murmering quietly in his ear the whole time. "So beautiful..."

His eyelashes fluttered, and he drew breath sharply when I brushed against sensitive parts of his body, my hands soothing afterwards. I stroked his hair and kissed gently behind his ear, eventually succumbing to sleep when I heard his even breathing.


	2. A trip

I woke up the next morning still pressed against Siegfried, and even though he was silent, I could tell that he was awake. I instinctively tightened an arm around his waist, feeling his fingers lightly stroking the skin there. I decided to break the silence and said "...Morning..." quietly. He moved a little, head turning slightly to the side.

"Mm... morning." He moved a little restlessly, pressing back into my body and sighing. "What time is it?"

I shook my head and put my chin on his shoulder. "I'm not sure... it feels early. My alarm hasn't gone off." I sighed too, and stretched my legs. "Ugh."

He chuckled a little. "As comfortable as you are... I think we have to get up. After all, we wouldn't want to be late for this riveting conference..." he snorted a little derisively, and I laughed quietly, my mouth twisting into a smile as I pressed it to his shoulder.

"I think I should go up to my room... shower." I made to move, Siegfried tutting and holding onto my arm.

"No.." he said quietly, his arms tightening around mine. "Warm..." He went quiet for a moment as I settled back against his body, and then said, "Why wouldn't you just shower here? With me?" He turned his head to me and smirked. "We have time. Und besides," he turned to face me in the bed, leaning up to whisper "Ich werde nicht sie noch beendet..." in my ear. I shuddered visibly. He smirked and pressed his lips to the side of mine. "Kommen mit mir..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the elevator in my office building a week later, straightening my tie and making my way to the board room, a coffee in hand. I checked my BlackBerry, scowling slightly when I saw the time. Early. I was always fucking early. "Ugh." I took a seat at the table, dropping my file folder in front of me and leaning back in the chair, tapping my foot impatiently.

Ever since I had gone to that conference and had my little fling with Siegfried, I'd been thinking of him. This never happened to me. Should never happen to me. It's a fuck, nothing more. I sighed, turning my attention back to my BlackBerry. I hadn't given him my number, pin, email address, nothing. He hadn't give me his either. Yet still, for some reason, I was hoping to hear from him.

"Sorry we're late, sir." My appointment had arrived. I sighed and put my BlackBerry aside.

"Mm. Let's begin, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week had sailed by, and although it had been two weeks by that point, I could still remember every touch, every kiss from him. It hadn't been sitting in the forefront of my mind, of course not, but it had been in the back of my mind. I hadn't been with anyone else since that encounter, and honestly, I hadn't wanted to. It was an odd feeling, but I felt like over the couple of days that we had spent chatting instead of paying attention to the conference, and the nights we had spent doing unspeakable things with each other, I had grown attached.

I put the BlackBerry to my ear, hearing the ringing on the other end. The line picked up. "I'm very busy, Dartz. This better be damn well important."

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Kaiba. I'm actually not calling on business, but as a friend. I'm in a bit of a situation..."

"I said it had to be important, Dartz. So unless it's a matter of life or death, I'm hanging up."

"It's important to me. Why else would I call YOU?"

"Hell if I know. You're 10,000 years old. Maybe your memory is finally going." He snapped sharply.

"How kind of you."

After explaining my position, I listened to the silence on the other end of the phone, hoping for some kind of constructive advice from my 'friend'. After a substantial pause, he spoke. "Wait, let me get this straight. You went to the conference, learned nothing, and fucked Von Schroeder?! Excuse me while I vomit."

I tutted. "There really isn't anything about it to get straight. The problem now is what the hell do I do?"

"Again, you're asking the cold-hearted bastard this?" He sighed into the receiver before continuing. "Go after him, obviously. Since when have you ever taken no for an answer?"

I chewed my lip and sighed in response. "Mm... Which brings me to my next point. You're his little 'nemesis', no? Surely you have some way of contacting him."

"I'll fax it over. But you owe me one."

"I'll keep that in mind. I suppose I'm off to Germany, then."

"Have fun fraternizing with the enemy." The line clicked, and the call ended. I walked over to my office fax machine, watching as the page printed before picking it up. I looked it over before putting it in my briefcase, picking up my BlackBerry and leaving the office. I made my way straight to the Aircraft Hangar, where the company jet was sitting. I speed dialed the pilot.

A few hours later, the jet landed in Berlin Germany.

Climbing down the steps onto the tarmac, I noted the substantial drop in temperature between America and Germany. It was frigid. Tightening my pea coat around me, I walked briskly to the airport, having landed on a commercial landing strip. After reaching the airport, I went to the car rental desk, renting a small sedan. This was going to be fun. Although I'd been to Germany before, I obviously wasn't aware of my surroundings to a degree of certainty. All I had to guide me was the sheet that Mr. Kaiba had faxed, which listed Siegfried's office location, direct line, and fax number.

I looked quickly at my watch, noting the time: 7:46 pm local time in Berlin. I sighed, starting the ignition on the vehicle and turning on the GPS, inputting the address of ShroederCorp headquarters, and waiting for the mechanical voice to confirm. "Fangen sie an zu fahren." The female voice said.

"Danke." I responded. I was going to need to revert to German here. I started driving, and within a half hour was nearing the building. It was then that it hit me. What the fuck was I doing? "Schieße." What if he didn't want to see me? What if I had meant nothing to him, as I had intended him to for me? I pulled over and hit my palm on the steering wheel. Why hadn't I thought of that? "Ugh. Fuck." I pulled into the parking lot anyways, gritting my teeth. If he didn't give a shit about me, then he shouldn't care. If he didn't care, I had my answer, and I would go home. It was then that I had an idea.

I pulled my BlackBerry out of my pocket, as well as the piece of paper listing Siegfried's contact information. I dialed his direct line, pressing send and setting my jaw. If he sounded displeased, he didn't need to know I was here. If he wanted to see me... "Ich bin Siegfried."

"Hallo Siegfried. Wie geht es Ihnen?" I tried to sound confident. Apparently it paid off.

"Herr Dartz! I am well, and yourself?" He laughed his little laugh and then spoke again, before I could, "Wait, don't answer that yet, what about over dinner with me tonight, hm?"

I raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the building. "So, how did you know I was here?"

"Oh, Herr Dartz, you underestimate me... I took a look at your GPS location when I answered the call." He chuckled lightly, "I will be down in a few moments." And the line went dead. I raised an eyebrow, letting out a breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding in. He didn't seem displeased at my surprise visit. Thank God.

"Herr Dartz!" Siegfried was making his way across the pavement a few moments later, and he smiled warmly at me as he reached where I was standing, to my relief. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine..." I nodded, thinking quickly. Unfortunately, I didn't think fast enough.

"What brings you to Deutschland?"

"Business." I responded smoothly, hoping that he wouldn't pry. He didn't. "And yourself? How are you?"

"I've been well. A few things to deal with here and there, but a business simply isn't a business without issues, mm?" he chuckled. "So, will you be accompanying me tonight to dinner? We really should get you something to eat... you look very undernourished, and we simply cannot have that now can we?" The corner of his mouth twitched, and he reached out, straightening my lapel. His eyes stayed fixed on my tie for a moment, and then he looked up. "Ah, apologies, long day." He laughed again, motioning to my car. "Should we call my driver, or are you familiar with Berlin?"

"I'm not, but my GPS is, I'm sure." I smirked a little and opened the passenger door for him "in you get, yes?"

He smiled a little. "Danke" After I closed the door, I went around to my side, getting in and starting the ignition. "So, what kind of cuisine are you thinking, Mr. Von Schroeder?" I raised my eyebrow and gazed at him.

He smiled a twisted little smile. "Very clever of you to word it that way, Herr Dartz. And really, call me Siegfried."

"Then you have to drop the Herr, because until you do, I won't drop the "Mr. Von Schroeder"." I said back.

"Touché, Dartz." He smirked a little, and I could have sworn I saw him stick his tongue at me. At that point, I was driving, and couldn't have been sure.

"So, cuisine?" I asked, reaching over to the GPS and flicking it to the input screen.

"Hmm... I'm in the mood for something spicy. Besides you, of course." He chuckled lightly, and I could have sworn I blushed. I do not blush. "Maybe something German though, since you're a 'tourist' now." He laughed quietly again and I felt my blush deepen.

"So we'll get something domestic, then." I nodded, going into the GPS submenu for restaurants, typing in a keyword. "Alright." I breathed in, and then I noticed his smell, exactly as it had been when I had spent those days with him at the conference. Sweet, but musky, with a hint of roses. I was sinking into my thoughts again when he snapped me out of my reverie.

"What about duck?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "I find that quite delectable."

"Duck it is." I nodded. "I actually haven't had duck in years... I need a refresher."

"Mm... und some good wine. Ooh, this is going to be a lovely dinner. I really am quite pleased that you're joining me. Whatever business you have here in Berlin certainly did benefit me, didn't it?" He smiled genuinely, and I wish I didn't have to say it, but I felt my heart melt a little. How pathetic.

"Yes, it did..." I said quietly. I decided to go into the world of honesty at that point. "I wasn't exactly sure how willing you would be to see me."

"Oh? Now why on earth would I be unwilling to see you? I was willing enough at the conference, nein?" He looked at me and I clenched my jaw.

"Yes, true enough... However, normally after something like that happens, I don't see that person ever again. That's usually the way it works." I inclined my head, pulling into a parking spot outside of a fancy looking eatery. "I was nervous to contact you, that's all."

"Ah.." he said quietly, getting out of the vehicle when I opened the door for him. After we had made our way inside and been seated, he looked intently at me. "You... Did you not want to see me?"

I looked at him intently, mouth slightly open. "Siegfried. I..." I sighed, leaning against the table. He watched me closely. "I came here to see you. I don't have anything going on here except finding you. I felt stupid earlier, so I didn't make that clear." I frowned inwardly at my readiness to vomit such information to him, this was unlike me.

He looked at me in silence for a moment, and then the waiter showed up. We ordered a Duck Dish and a bottle of the finest Charta Riesling, and when the waiter left, he looked back at my face. "Really?"

"Yes. Really." I sighed a little, looking away from him and looking for something else to focus on, not the growing awkwardness at our table.

"That... that was very sweet of you..." He said quietly, looking intently at the table. I could see a subtle blush growing on his cheeks.

"You're welcome... thank you for not being upset, all the same." I said just as quietly. Since we were out on the balcony, and in a somewhat private setting, I deemed it appropriate to touch his hand gently from across the table. He looked up and into my eyes when I did so. His fingers brushed against mine and he smiled a little, cheeks still tinted with a small blush.

"Danke..." He said quietly. I let go of his hand when I saw him glance to the door, and then saw the waiter making his way back with our food. We ate mostly in silence, appreciating the food where appropriate - and the wine, which was fantastic. After eating, he sighed. "God... I am so full." And laughed, leaning back in his chair. He smiled at me. "War es gut?"

"Danke, ja. Sehr gut." I smiled and nodded at him. "I should call a hotel, I didn't make any reservations before coming to see you."

"Oh, heavens, you're not staying in a hotel. You are staying with me." he waved his hand dismissively. "And before you say it, no, you are not imposing. I am offering." He smiled back at me. "So, don't worry about that."

I frowned and nodded. "Fine, but the next time you're in America, you're welcome to stay with me. I have to repay you."

"You already have." He replied softly. "Honestly, I have not had a better conversation partner... or otherwise partner." He smirked playfully. "You made the conference tolerable. Unbelievably enough, I normally pay attention at those." He looked serious about it, so I snorted. "Laugh if you will!" He laughed in response and raised a hand.

"Oh I will." I smiled. "I never pay attention to them... It's more about networking for me. Not subject matter." He nodded, snorting.

"Ugh, they are so boring...But like I said, you made it interesting." He smirked at me again, this time winking as well. "So, shall we?" He motioned to the door.

I nodded, and we both stood. I took the cheque, must to his disdain, and waved off any attempt on his part to pay. He was sulking as we left the restaurant and went across the parking lot to the car. "Oh, don't sulk," I said playfully, "It's not becoming of you." I smiled, and opened the car door for him.

He looked at me once I had gotten in the drivers side and stuck out his bottom lip. "But, you are my guest. I don't want you paying for everything during your stay here. That is simply unacceptable." He pouted more, and before I knew what I was doing, I had leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. He made a small noise, and then kissed me back, one of his hands brushing against my neck. I ran a hand through his hair as I kissed him, sighing gently and he pulled away, blushing furiously. "Mm.." He giggled quietly and squirmed a little. "I... I enjoy kissing you, you know..."

"I enjoy it too..." I said quietly, feeling a blush growing on my own cheeks. "Very much..." I bit my lip just looking at him for a moment, he really was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. And I hadn't thought he could get much more beautiful, but with a slight blush... I reached out a hand, pressing my knuckles to his cheek gently. "You are beautiful..."

He blushed more and pressed against my hand, and I leaned in towards him kissing him once again. He sighed and kissed me back, gently, softly, but still firmly, before speaking. "We should go... We can do more of this at my home..." I nodded, kissing him once more before pulling back and starting the ignition.

The rest of the drive to the Von Schroeder mansion was quiet, but there was no awkwardness in the air. For some reason Siegfried professing that he enjoyed kissing me had relaxed me a little, and he seemed relaxed also. For a brief moment his hand lighted on mine on the gearshift, and at that moment my stomach dropped what felt like a few feet in my abdomen. It was then that I allowed myself to admit that I was actually falling for this man. I shook my head gently, and then Siegfried indicated to turn into a driveway off to the left, which I did. The driveway must have been several miles long, but when we reached the end, it was in front of one of the most magnificent mansions I had ever seen.

After parking and getting out of the car, Siegfried came across to me and, without saying a word, wrapped his arms around my body. He hugged me for a few seconds before pulling away and kissing my cheek gently. He smiled, "Thank you. That was a very lovely dinner, and a very nice drive. Shall we?" He motioned to the driveway. "Ah, but where is your suitcase?" He turned and looked back to the car.

"Oh, I didn't bring anything with me..." I laughed sheepishly, "Just me and my briefcase. I just wanted to come and see you..." I was still shy about admitting it, this feeling was completely new to me. He tutted.

"Ugh, silly. You should have brought something... not that I'm not completely flattered..." He led me into the mansion, and up the spiral staircase in the center of the entry hall. We made our way into the main suite, where he told me to leave my briefcase. He handed me a robe. "Here... get undressed and wear this, at least until we get to the hot tub. You've had a long day, no?" He smiled, walking out of the room, calling "I'll be back in a moment." over his shoulder as he went.

A few minutes later I had changed into the robe, and was sitting on the bed waiting for Siegfried's return. He walked back in a moment after I had taken a seat, also wearing a robe. "Kommen," he said, and motioned for me to follow him; after walking a short distance, we reached a massive and luxurious hot tub. Without batting an eyelash, he shed his robe and slipped into the water, turning to me and waiting for me to join him. I gritted my teeth, fighting the new feeling of shyness that was starting to overcome me, taking off my own robe and climbing into the water beside him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me gently. "Now, just relax... you have had a very long day, mm? Let me help..." He nuzzled my neck, kissing softly, and I tilted my head back, a small sound resonating in my throat.

"Mm.. you don't have to..." I sighed, him straddling my lap as I sat on the submerged bench, licking and nipping at my neck.

"No, but I want to..." He sighed, biting at my earlobe gently, one hand teasing my nipples as the other scratched gently at my back. I put my hands on his hips, closing my eyes and letting him do as he wanted with me, which was making me feel blissful. "Oh..." He sighed quietly, reaching down into the water to stroke my growing erection. "Ist es gut?" He purred quietly, stroking a little faster, "Sie sind für mich so hart..." He groaned.

"Ugh God..." I tried to keep my breathing as steady as possible, which was becoming increasingly difficult as he ran his hand along me, still nipping and sucking at my neck and shoulders. "Ich erhalte also nah..." He groaned at my words, his hand stroking more firmly now.

"Oh Dartz... so sexy... bitte kommen für mich..." I twitched and moaned at his plea, complying almost immediately. He bit down on my shoulder as I came. "Mm...very good boy..."

"God...Siegfried..." I panted heavily, my head tilted back. "Mmph...." He smiled, nuzzling my neck.

"Are you more relaxed now, love? You don't feel as... tense..." He ran his hands over my arms, squeezing my biceps gently. "Come to bed with me, won't you?"

I moaned quietly in response, still floating in a space somewhere between bliss and unconsciousness. "Mhm..."

He chuckled quietly, getting off my lap and helping me to my feet. How he got me to the bedroom, I have no idea, but the experience was surreal. I next remember laying next to him in his bed, arms around his warm body, legs twined together. I nuzzled his neck sleepily, him purring quietly in response, and drifted off.


	3. Germany

When I opened my eyes, I was bewildered for a moment as to how I had ended up in Siegfried's bed with him, but then as I gained more consciousness, my memories seemed to come back into focus. I sighed contently and nuzzled his shoulder gently, out of instinct. He made a little noise, turning to face me. "Mm.. morgen, stattlich..."

I smiled sleepily. "Gut morgen, schön." He smiled back at me, leaning forward and kissing my nose. "Mmph, I'm so sorry I passed out last night..." I blushed a little out of shame, normally I wasn't one to fall asleep in sexually charged situations.

He pressed his index finger to my lips and smiled. "Good heavens, you travelled to Germany on a whim, and kept awake long enough to get home with me. I think that is quite long enough for you to be awake for one day, no? Besides... we have plenty of time... Especially now..." He nuzzled my cheek gently, snaking an arm around my neck. I made a little noise in the back of my throat.

"You are so beautiful..." I said as I rolled over to lay on top of him. I kissed his neck softly, trailing my fingers down his chest and then wrapping my arms around him, licking at his Adam's apple when he tilted his head back and sighed. "God..." I nipped gently at his collarbones, hands roving over his skin.

"Your hands feel so good..." He sighed, running his own hands over my shoulders and down my back. I nodded, running my palms down his sides, biting gently on his shoulder.

"How much time do you have, mm?" I asked, nuzzling his ear gently.

"Mmmm... as much time as we need..." He closed his eyes, his hands resting on my biceps. "Take your time..."

"I'd love to," I breathed quietly, running a hand down to his hip, squeezing gently. "I want to make you feel good..." Pressing my lips to his chest, I kissed and licked a trail down to his bellybutton, swirling my tongue around it slowly. He sighed, his stomach rising and falling at an increasing pace, his breath quickening as I moved downwards. "I want to taste you..."

"Oh god..." He moaned quietly and shivered as I blew gently on his cock, jerking violently when I ran my tongue along the underside, and crying out when I took his length into my mouth. I twisted my hand gently around his shaft, licking around the head of his cock and groaning, my eyes closed. He tangled a hand in my hair, his hips bucking upwards, moaning "F-fu-..." hoarsely.

I hollowed my cheeks, stroking him as I sucked gently, my other hand gripping his thigh and squeezing gently, urging him to cum for me. He grunted and shook, coming hard into my mouth. I swallowed. He panted heavily, as I worked my way back up his body to lay at his side, propping myself up on my elbow and smirking at him. He looked blearily at me. "Did... did you...?"

I tilted my head. "Oh... yes." I laughed quietly. "I don't have to kiss you anymore." I stuck out my tongue at him, and he groaned, leaning forward and kissing me deeply.

"That... that is so sexy." He nipped at my bottom lip. "I've never had a lover quite like you..." he purred, stroking down my stomach and grasping my hardness. "I can think of something else we can do..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shivered, starting the car and waiting for the heater. It was freezing. Siegfried had let me sleep more after our 'morning romp', as I was starting to show signs of jet-lag. I had awoken in his bed alone, and he had let me know that he would be at the office. I decided to visit him, being my newly pathetically smitten self. I turned on the GPS, and after the prompt, started to drive.

I made good time, reaching the office in less than 40 minutes, even with Berlin traffic on a thursday afternoon. After pulling into a parking space near the front of the building, I hopped out of the car and locked it, walking into the building.

I made my way up to the front desk, a pretty young blonde sitting behind the reception counter. She looked up as I approached. "Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" She said in a pleasant voice. I cleared my throat.

"Ich bin hier zu treffen Herr Von Schroeder," I said smoothly, "Herr Dartz, Paradius." She nodded, picking up the phone. A moment later, she motioned to the elevator.

"Reiten sie den aufzug bis zum dachgeschosse!" She said cheerily. I nodded and walked over to the elevator, pressing the up button and stepping inside. After what felt like forever, the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened, directly into Siegfried's office. He was sitting at his desk, peering intently at something on the screen of the computer, but he looked up as I walked in.

"Well hello sleepyhead." He chuckled, smiling. "Kommen zie here, have a seat." He motioned to the chair across from his desk. I made my way over, taking a seat and resting my elbows on the desk. He smiled again, doing the same. "So, I trust you slept well, mm?"

I nodded a little, lost in my thoughts. I wanted to tell him what I was thinking, but I wasn't sure how he would react. He seemed to pick up on my uncertainty, because he tilted his head before getting out of his chair and coming around to the other side of the desk. "Dartz?"

"I..." I frowned as he took a seat and crossed his legs. I didn't know how to say it, nor did I want to, for fear of rejection. I gritted my teeth. If being a businessman had taught me anything at all, it was to have a backbone in any kind of situation imaginable, including this one. If he rejected me, he rejected me. But I had invested so much in him until this point... He was essentially an investment, not monetary- but every businessman hates losing an investment... I set my jaw. Three words, eight letters... "I...I think I'm falling in love with you." I couldn't afford to worry about the consequences now, it was too late.

He looked at me in silence for a moment before leaning back in his chair. He put a hand to his chin, watching me, before he spoke. "I'm going to be perfectly honest... I don't know what to say..." I blinked. I knew he'd say something like that. "But... I will try." He chewed on his lip for a moment longer, seemingly working out his next words. "I have felt... something... since meeting you. I'm not sure what it is, but I want nothing more than to spend more time with you... If that is what you speak of, then I feel the same." I let out a breath discretely. "Und besides," He said with a wry smile, "I can't say I've been in love before, so I wouldn't know what it felt like..."

I nodded, relieved, but not willing to show it. That would just make me seem even more of an idiot than I already did. "It is..." He smiled a little, but there was still something that he seemed to be thinking about. "Is there something... bothering you?" I gritted my teeth, hoping against hope that he didn't take back what he'd said.

"Nein." He said quickly. "No, not at all. I was just thinking. This has all happened so fast. I admit, I am more than a little overwhelmed..."

"I am too." I said quietly, leaning forward, but not sure whether I should touch his hand or not. Fortunately, he decided for me, reaching for mine. He held his hand to mine for a moment and stared at them, before slipping his fingers between mine. He smiled a little and looked into my eyes.

"Danke." He said quietly, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing my knuckles gently. I blushed a little, and he smiled, leaning towards me and kissing my lips gently. "And one of my favorite things to do right now is kiss you, did you know?" He exaggerated that fact by kissing me once again, softly.

My blush intensified, and I kissed him back, lifting a hand to run it through his hair. "I feel the same..." I murmured, leaning my head up to kiss him for a third time. He kissed back, sighing quietly into my mouth as our lips parted.

"I'm glad..." After a few moments, he pulled away and sighed, lips slightly swollen. "I should finish things up here... I'd like to go back to my home with you." He smiled a little shyly. "If you'd like you can wait with me up here... just... try not to look at me too much, or I'll get distracted." He chucked lightly and then wrapped his arms around my torso, leaning his head on my shoulder. "Mmkay... I'm done for now."

I cannot even describe the tone of red my face was, at that point in time.

He mulled around his office for a short while, typed an email or two, and all the while I sat across the room, peering at his bookshelves. Countless books on gaming, both old and new alike, lined the shelves. "Okay, ready? I'm ready." He said all the sudden, seeming to zip across the office in a second to be at my side. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, yes we should." I said quietly, looking him over. He really was beautiful. My lip twitched in a half smile and I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, kissing behind his ear gently. "Thank you for letting me in, Siegfried."

He put his hands over mine and squeezed gently. "Thank you for caring this much to come out to Germany just for me..."

"Of course... I couldn't not come and find you..." I hated myself for getting so sappy and romantic, but at this point, I couldn't help myself. "I missed you." I laughed nervously, afraid that I'd overdone it. Siegfried turned in my arms and wrapped his around my neck, nuzzling my cheek.

"I'm glad you came to find me... Now really, I do have to get home with you, because if not, I will refuse to let go of you here, and then we'll be here all night." He laughed quietly, kissing my cheek where he had been nuzzling, and I snorted.

"That's fine by me."

"Mm, now how did I know you'd say that?" He smiled, kissing my lips gently and pulling away from me to walk towards the elevator. "Now, kommen mit mir. Schnell schnell!" He laughed and I followed him into the elevator, and essentially out to the car.

"How did you get here this morning? You don't have a car that you drove." I inquired as we reached the car.

"Well yes, I was driven here... But if need be, you could just get up with me," He poked my arm playfully, "and drive me back, nein?"

"Well, if I did that, I'd probably end up staying. Then I'd make damn sure you didn't get any work done." He blushed furiously at my statement. I smirked. "I didn't mean..."

He snorted and raised his hand. "Of course you didn't!" He giggled and went towards the passenger door, but I shook my head, tossing him the keys. He looked from them to me and back again, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, since you can obviously drive standard, as you've so demonstrated, you can drive." I cackled evilly and opened the drivers side door for him. He sniggered.

"Oh, I see how it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once we had gotten settled at the mansion, Siegfried sat quietly on the sofa and watched as I rifled through a bag of clothing I had bought earlier, having not brought any of my own. I looked up and arched a brow. "You alright?"

He nodded and smiled a little, and I made my way over to him. He blushed as I sat down. "Ist es schlecht für mich ihre arme um mich zu wünschen?" He blushed more, and I shook my head.

"No...not at all." I was trying extremely hard to not let my own blush make an appearance. I opened my arms and he leaned into me, sighing quietly.

"Das ist gut..." He smiled a little and closed his eyes, and I kissed the top of his head gently. He breathed deeply. "You smell nice..." I chuckled.

"Thank you... so do you..." I tightened my arms around him, almost laying on the sofa with him on top of me by this point, with my upper torso slightly inclined. I nuzzled his hair and sighed, a sudden prickling behind my eyes making itself apparent.

_God no._

I really didn't know what to do with myself. A month ago, I was a single, successful, youthful businessman with everything going for me and nothing holding me down; nothing and no one to be attached to. And then I had met Siegfried. Since then, my head had been filled with things that I wasn't used to: I was feeling compassion towards him, affection, love even, and I wasn't sure how to react. So I did what most weak people do. I cried.

_Fuck._

I didn't make a sound, but I cried. He was in my arms and his eyes were closed, thank God, because I didn't know if I could have handled it to have him see me actually crying over something... something so stupid.

Unfortunately, he opened his eyes, and he happened to see. "No... No no..." He straightened up a bit and reached out, stroking a tear from my cheek. "Mien liebe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said a little too sharply, and then softened my gaze. "I... I don't know how I'm feeling right now." I frowned, grumbling "that made no sense..."

"No, it did..." he said softly, leaning up to kiss my eyes gently. "I know..." He leaned his head back on my chest, wrapping his arms around me as I had mine around him. He squeezed me gently, and I composed myself.

"Thank you.. I'm sorry about that..."

"No..." He said quietly, eyes closed. "Don't be sorry... und also, shh... I'm listening to your heartbeat..." He smiled serenely, and I closed my eyes also, drifting off slowly with his head on my chest.

What felt like a second later, I heard him murmuring my name quietly. "Mm?"

"We should go to bed..." He said quietly, his head still resting on my chest, a hand stroking my pectorals, "It's late..."

I nodded and sighed, Siegfried taking his weight off of me. I stood next to him and stretched, and then put my arms around him, holding him close to me. He wrapped his arms around me as well, and when we pulled apart, he led me to the bedroom by the hand.

We undressed each other slowly and sensually, kissing each others exposed flesh softly, hands roving over skin hot to the touch. When we were both completely naked, we crawled under the silk sheets on his bed, Siedfried immediately curling into my body.

"Would you... would you hold me?" He murmured quietly. I nodded, lifting his chin with my finger and kissing him gently. When our lips parted, he sighed quietly "Ich liebe dich...". With his eyes closed, he kissed me softly again, and I returned his kiss, a hand on his cheek.

"I...I love you too."


	4. America

"Mr. Dartz, would you take a look at this for me?" My young office intern was trotting behind me as I walked to the boardroom, apparently he had been trying to get my attention for several days with his proposal he'd been working on. I decided to humor him, turning and holding my hand out.

"Yes. I'll look it over and let you know. Don't hold your breath." He beamed for a moment, and I turned again, resuming walking. My BlackBerry vibrated and I checked it quickly. _Not Siegfried. _I sighed. Since I had come back from Germany a few days before, I had been twitching every time I got a message. Rarely was it him, I had to assume that he was busy working since I'd distracted him long enough. My stay with him had lasted only 5 days, but that was long enough for me to skew his work schedule.

I pushed the board room door open, taking a sip of my coffee as I entered. "Hello gentlemen..." I said evenly. The men at the table nodded at me, and then I noticed a stray female. I smiled charmingly. "Oh, my apologies. Lady and gentlemen." I nodded my head in apology.

"Ah, it's fine. At least you noticed me." She smiled and laughed, and I returned her smile half heartedly, not that she could tell.

"Shall we begin?" I put my briefcase on the table and opened it, checking my watch. Exactly 8:30 am. I cleared my throat and started explaining the basic principle of my company, and about 5 minutes in, the door swung open, another young man dashed into the room, mumbling about being late. I frowned. "Mm..."

After the meeting, I made my way back up to my office, glancing at my BlackBerry as I stood in the elevator. One new message. It was from Siegfried. I smiled as I read it, glancing up as the doors opened and my intern stepped in. "Oh hello Mr. Dartz!" He beamed cheerily. I nodded. "How was your meeting?"

"It went fine, actually. You can look over the transcripts if you like, but I would suggest attending the next one if you really want to gain experience." He grinned.

"Really? I'm allowed into your meeting? That's pretty cool."

"Yes, very... cool..." I arched an eyebrow. "As long as you don't talk like that around customers or clients, I don't see it being a problem, but I would suggest trying to speak a little more professionally."

He nodded. "I'm sorry sir, you know how it is in College," he laughed a little.

"Right, well, just a little tip for you then. It's up to you how you use it." I nodded to him. "If you could please look over the merger I've had Christina leave on your desk, that would be good. Get it back to me by 5, hmm?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, boss." he got out of the elevator when it stopped and the doors slid open, leaving me alone once again. I sighed heavily. He was a good kid, but a little overwhelming; I wasn't much of a talker myself. I glanced at my phone again, and then got out of the elevator when it stopped on the top floor. As soon as I sat down, my intercom beeped, and I pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Dartz sir, there's a call for you on line one, from a Mr. Von Schroeder?" My stomach did an interesting kind of flip flop.

"Put him through." I let go of the button, and then was struck with an odd predicament. How the hell should I answer the phone? Before I could settle on something, the phone rang. "Dartz." I said without thinking. He chuckled.

"Long day?"

I smiled. "Mm, long enough, yes... to what do I owe the pleasure?" I honestly could not fathom how exactly Siegfried's voice managed to make me so happy, but I was content.

"Ah, just because I had a spare moment... if you don't, we can talk later, I was just wondering how you were..." He chuckled a little, sounding nervous. "I missed hearing your voice to be honest."

I admit, my heart melted a little. "Aw... I missed yours as well." I smiled, "I have time, I just got into my office."

"Ah, good then." He went a little quiet for a moment and then spoke again. "Thank you for coming to visit. It was most pleasant."

"Oh, it was my pleasure..." I responded in all honesty. "I enjoyed spending time with you... Very much."

"I'm glad!" He laughed lightly, "Although I have to say I did of course derive some pleasure from your visit..." I snorted.

"I could tell, yes." the corner of my mouth was turned up at this point; somehow, he really had managed to brighten my day. Pathetic.

"So, I am sure that you would not object to my coming to visit later in the week, hm?" He sounded cautious, almost as if he was expecting rejection. I opened my mouth in silence for a moment. This week... this week... Nothing.

"Absolutely not, you're welcome to come whenever you like." I smiled into the phone, "I'd like to see you again..."

"You and me both," he said quietly. "I miss having you here, it was lovely. I've not been as tired since you left, but all the same..." He laughed pleasantly and I chuckled in response.

"Ah yes...well, I'm not the only one to blame for that, am I?" I smirked and he made a tutting noise.

"Absolutely not, no.. I find you quite irresistible to tell the truth." He made a small sighing noise and laughed quietly, though it sounded strained. "Are... are you alone?" The way he asked was quiet and subtle, but laced with something thick, dark and sexy. I tried my best not to groan.

"Yes... why?" I fidgeted in my seat, my mind wandering to the way he had asked me if I was alone, filling in the blanks with what I was sure at the time wasn't the case...

"I..." he sighed thickly, "I'm thinking of you and..."

I groaned audibly. "Oh..." He laughed a strained little laugh, and made another small noise in the back of his throat.

"I miss you..." He sighed quietly, and I heard him rustle quietly, again my mind filling in the blanks. A moment later he moaned a little, and what I thought was confirmed. He was touching himself. In his office. On the phone with me. I grunted in response, my own blood rushing south.

"God... I miss you too..." I sighed quietly. I glanced to my office door, noting that while it was closed, it wasn't locked... at least I didn't have any windows facing the building; just outside, and on the 13th floor of the building, that wasn't really a problem. I grimaced, putting him on speakerphone for a moment and going to lock the door. On my way back to my desk, I unzipped my pants, taking a seat again.

Masturbating in your office is one thing that I'm sure lots of CEOs do, but whenever I've had any kind of sexual urge, I've just found someone to alleviate it with. I have never been one for touching myself, but since Siegfried came along, the experience had been happening more often. I hadn't slept with anyone since him, hadn't done or said anything sexual with anyone else either. He had my by the balls, I could say quite literally.

I groaned into the phone, hearing him panting was extremely sexy. "God, Siegfried..." he moaned quietly as I hissed, my breath coming unevenly as I twisted my hand around my cock.

"You..." he panted, "are so sexy..." he made another noise, groaning loudly "I'm so close..."

"Oh fuck..." I moaned in response, my hand tightening, my stomach starting to clench. I was so close, and I knew that hearing him cum would just about destroy me. He groaned my name loudly, and it was all over. I panted heavily, grabbing a kleenex out of my desk drawer and making sure there was nothing on my suit. Heaven help. I could still hear Siegfried panting on the other end of the phone. "God..."

He made a small noise. "Mm... I'm here..." He sighed, sounding a little self satisfied. "Felt good..."

"Mm... you, Herr Von Schroeder, are very sexy." I said a little breathlessly, making sure my clothes were zipped up and straightened. He murmured quietly.

"Not as sexy as you are, Herr Dartz. I honestly couldn't help myself..." He sounded so seductive, I wanted nothing more than to materialize through the phone and take him right there over his desk. "I needed you."

I moaned a little. "I needed you too... I miss you." I bit my lip, hoping once again that I hadn't overdone it by being so sappy. He sighed a little and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I miss you too. So I will be coming to visit you within the next few days." I nodded and took a deep breath, evening my breathing.

"When you do, just call and I'll have you picked up at the airport." I said quietly. He made a noise in agreement.

"I will. I... I should probably get a little more work done now. I am trying to get as much finished as I can before I leave, I'd like to spend a decent amount of time in America." He sighed in resignation. "I'm glad I got to... speak with you." He laughed softly and I snorted.

"Mm.. I'll talk to you, and hopefully see you, soon." I paused, not wanting to say it and be embarrassed if he didn't return the sentiment.

He was silent for a moment and then said quietly "Alright. I will see you soon," with the line going dead right afterwards. I sighed. Why the hell didn't I say it? For a good 30 seconds I stared intently at the phone, before a knock on my office door interrupted me. I stood up, unlocked the door and opened it to see Zack standing there.

"Here's that proposal you wanted, sir!" He said all too cheerily. I worked my hardest to force a smile, taking the paper and nodding.

"Thank you. I'll look it over." And before he could respond, I shut the door, sitting back at my desk. I set my jaw, dialing the number that I had by this point memorized, despite only calling it a few times. When he picked up, I took a breath, saying it as evenly as I could manage. "I... I just wanted to say that I love you." I closed my eyes, biting my lip. "I'm sorry if that's ridiculous of me, bu-"

"No." He said quietly. "It's not... I love you too." I sat there in awkward silence for a moment, and then he spoke again. "I've never quite felt anything like this before, you know."

"Me niether." I said softly. "I'm fumbling..." I laughed a little derisively at myself.

"So am I, don't worry." I smiled a little at his quiet encouragement. "I'm glad you called me back. I like hearing you say you love me. Und believe me, my blush matches my hair just about now..."

I laughed into the receiver and smiled a little. "You're adorable."

"Stop. You're making it worse." He giggled a little and I sniggered. I really wanted to kiss him, and at that moment I realized that when he came to see me, there was no way in hell that I was going to let him go once I got his arms around him. This thought both alarmed and soothed me. I wasn't liking this love feeling, it was confusing.

"Alright, I'll stop. Wait until you're here though, I enjoy seeing you blush..." He tutted. "What?"

"You. You're wonderful." He said quietly. "Und now, I really do have to get going... I want to get to you sometime soon." He chuckled lightly. "Talk to you soon, mien liebe."

"Same to you." This time, when the call ended, I was more relaxed. I had said what I wanted to say.

The rest of the week went ridiculously slow, I barely heard from Siegfried at all, but I consoled myself with the thought that he would hopefully be in the country soon.

On thursday afternoon, I was in the reception area dealing with an imminent crisis; my head receptionist had been taken to the hospital after tripping over a wire that someone had left exposed. I wasn't sure the extent of physical injury, but I knew that I would have to deal with the insurance company soon enough. I sighed heavily, flicking through workers compensation sheets and signing them. I clenched my jaw and muttered to myself as I ran my finger down the page, finding the spots where I was to sign. I jumped when I heard "Psst." in my ear. Turning my head, I blinked when I saw Siegfried standing beside me. I straightened up immediately. He smiled. "I didn't mean to make you jump," he laughed quietly. "Und besides, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that." I smiled back at him, motioning to my receptionist's replacement. "I'll be in my office with Mr. Von Schroeder, page me if you need anything." She nodded, and I motioned to the elevator. Siegfried followed me to it, and once we were in it, I smiled at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I am too." He nodded as he spoke, "The flight was altogether too long, I wanted to be here already. I am a little tired, but nothing that you can't fix for me, no?" I blushed a little, smirking slightly. At that moment, the elevator doors dinged and opened, Zack stepping in. He grinned.

"Hi Mr. Dartz, sir." He looked from me to Siegfried, and then back to me. I sighed a little.

"Mr. Von Schroeder, this is my intern, Zachary. Zachary, this is Siegfried Von Schroeder, CEO of Schroeder Corp., one of the leading gaming corporations in the world." Zack smiled, offering his hand to Siegfried, who shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Von Schroeder sir." He smiled. "You're in competition with Seto Kaiba, that must be fierce!"

Siegfried's mouth twitched. "Yes... pleasure to meet you. It's actually not as fierce as you would believe... Herr Kaiba has some things he needs to account for." Zack looked curiously at him, but the elevator doors opened again on his floor and he waved apologetically before leaving.

I sighed and closed my eyes, Siegfried chuckling beside me. "He seems a little... cheery. Is that the word? Freundlich?"

"That's the one.. He's just a little rough for a businessman. A little too unprofessional." By that point, the elevator had reached my office floor, and I motioned for Siegfried to lead the way. Once in my office, I shut the door and turned to him. "I missed you..." I murmured quietly, and he smiled a little, leaning towards me. I opened my arms and let him settle against my chest, resting my cheek against his head. I sighed heavily, and he tightened his arms around me.

"Mm... you need to lighten up, mien liebe... you're so tense and uptight." He looked in my eyes and kissed the corner of my mouth gently, his eyes closed. "Und I missed you too... more than you know." He nuzzled my cheek gently and sighed in contentment. I made a small noise not unlike a purr, nuzzling his cheek back.

"I don't really want to let you go.." I said quietly, my own eyes closed now, just listening to his breathing. He sighed too, just standing against me. I noticed that I didn't seem to care as much when I got as mushy as I had been recently... I just wanted to hold him and nothing else really mattered to me at that point.

"I don't want you to." he sighed into my chest, "I feel safe like this."

I felt myself beginning to melt, so I opened my eyes and kissed the side of his head gently before taking my arms from around him. He pouted a little, but then I smiled, kissing his nose gently. "Hold on a second... although the pout is adorable." He smiled a little, and then looked curiously at me. I took a seat on the floor, beckoning for him to do the same. He complied, and then when he had sat down beside me, I took him in my arms again, just holding him. I rested my head against his, just sitting on the floor with my arms around him. "I love you..." I murmured quietly.

"I love you too." he said in response, turning his head to kiss me gently. I kissed him back and rested my forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He smiled a little. "I wonder, Herr Dartz, what your employees would think of what we're doing in here." He pressed his lips to mine briefly after speaking.

"Oh, I don't care." I said gently. "I just care about what you think." I touched his cheek gently, his skin reddening slightly. I couldn't believe half the things coming out of my mouth lately, but having him in my arms was actually the best feeling I'd had in a while. He murmured quietly, pressing his lips to mine again.

"Mm... how much longer do you have to be here?" He inquired quietly, eyes still closed, his lashes contrasting against his pale skin. I kissed him back, licking gently at his bottom lip, sighing as he opened his mouth to me.

"We can go now..." I sighed, nuzzling his cheek once the kiss had ended. "I want to get you home..." He purred in response, nodding. I kissed his cheek gently, standing up and helping him to his feet as well. I gathered up my briefcase, BlackBerry, and file folders, and locked up my office, leading him back to the elevator. It was extremely hard for me to keep from touching him in any way until I got out of the building; I really couldn't afford the flack from that if people started noticing me getting close to other prominent businessmen. At least that's what I told myself so I wouldn't have to admit that I didn't want anyone to see me care about anyone at all. Siegfried was quiet until we got to the car in the parking structure, and as soon as he was settled in the passenger seat, and I in the drivers seat, he leaned into me.

He mumbled quietly, and I kissed the top of his head, starting the car and putting it into gear. I drove back to my home in silence, Siegfried having fallen asleep against my arm. I chuckled lightly. Although it made for difficulty shifting gears, it was comfortable, having his weight against me. I was so ridiculously smitten with this man that it made me nauseous. Once I had parked the car, I rested my head against his, kissing his cheek. "I love you..." I rested my cheek against his head again for a moment before leaning back and undoing my seatbelt. I went around the car to the passenger side, where Siegfried peered blearily at me, rubbing his eyes.

"Mm, sorry..." He yawned. "I was so tired..." I smiled.

"It's fine, schön..." I offered him my hand, and he took it, climbing out of the car and stretching. He smiled at me, looking to my house.

"I like it. It's pretty." He smiled, going around to the back of the car, but before he could do it, I took his suitcase. He pouted. "You don't have to carry my suitcase you know, I am not helpless." His pout turned to a frown.

"I know you aren't. I just felt like carrying it." I kissed his cheek gently. "Come on, lets get you inside." He followed me into my house, and I could tell he was exhausted by his footsteps; slow and dragging. I smiled, setting his suitcase down in my bedroom and hugging him tightly. "Let me help undress you..." I kissed his lips softly, and he blushed a deep pink.

"Please do..." He murmered, my fingers loosening the cravat from his throat after tossing his jacket aside. I kissed his neck gently, hands working on his shirt buttons, quickly exposing his perfect white skin. I pulled my own jacket and tie off, followed by my shirt, pulling him chest to chest with me.

"You are so beautiful... And you're mine." I said quietly, he shivered at my words. "I want to make you mine, and I want to keep you..." I purred, nuzzling his neck and kissing his shoulder gently. He moaned quietly.

"I am yours..." He sighed, tilting his head back as I ran a hand through his hair. "But... would you make me yours anyways? Bilden sie mir liebe... langsam..."

I licked and nipped gently at his neck. "Oh, love... I want to... lassen sie mich..." He pulled me backwards onto my bed, pulling me on top of him.

"Lieben sie mich..." he purred, "bilden sie mich gefühl gut... bilden sie mich schrei..." I groaned, kissing him deeply, pressing my tongue into his mouth. He sighed, closing his eyes as we kissed. He really was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen...

"Oh god, I will..." I kissed and licked at his collarbones as he tilted his head back. "You are so fucking beautiful..."

I undid his belt and fly, pulling his pants and underwear off together, followed by mine. I supported myself with an arm either side of him, leaning down to kiss his lips softly, nipping the bottom one and tugging gently. I wasn't used to slow sex, lovemaking, but I could do it... and now, it felt natural. With him, it felt right. He made a quiet noise, a mix between a moan and a sigh, and ran his fingertips down my cheek. "Ich liebe dich..." he sighed, his eyes closing as I stroked his hip gently.

"Ich liebe dich auch..." I murmured in his ear, reaching for the lube in my bedside cabinet. "A little cold, love.. I don't want to hurt you..." He nodded, parting his legs a little more, his eyes open and fixed on mine.

"You won't..." He moaned quietly as I pushed a finger inside his body, moving it slowly, kissing his neck as I did so. "You couldn't... you always make me feel so good..." He bit his lip as I pressed my finger to his prostate, moaning quietly. "Right there.." I nodded, adding a second finger, striving to hit his spot again.

"You feel so good," I said quietly, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling his ear, he moaned and bucked his hips as I added a third finger, twisting gently to make sure I wouldn't hurt him. "Such a good boy..." He panted raggedly and I leaned down to kiss him, hitting his spot again. He shuddered, hissing quietly.

"You.. you're going to make me.." I nodded, twisting my fingers again, him crying out "ohhhhhgod..." before climaxing hard. I murmured in approval, kissing his chest gently before pulling my fingers from his body.

"Oh Siegfried..." I reached over to the bedside table, cleaning the lubricant from my hand before leaning over him again. He stopped me before I reached for a condom.

"I..." he bit his lip gently, looking up at me. "I want... I want to feel you..." He blushed, which in combination with his rapidly rising and falling chest was enough to make me explode right then and there. "I trust you..." I bit my lip. I trusted him too, he didn't seem the type to whore himself out like I had... Besides, I had already swallowed his cum once, I would have already contracted most diseases if he'd had them from that alone.

I nodded, kissing him again. "As long as you're sure, my love..." he moaned, closing his eyes again.

"Yes.. please..." He panted heavily, running his hand down my chest and stomach. "I n-need..." I groaned, stroking his cheek gently.

"Turn around..." I said quietly, helping him to a sitting position. He panted and pulled himself up to lean on the headboard with his arms, looking back at me as I positioned myself behind him. I put an arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder blade. "Ready, my love?" He nodded, and I pushed into him slowly, him shuddering against me.

"Ohgod..." He pushed back against me, and I moved slowly, pulling in and out of him with as much control as I could manage. "Mmgod... harder... please..." I bit down on his shoulder, moaning as I pushed into him with a little more force, creating a rhythm. He met me each thrust, groaning as I moved.

"Fuck..." I groaned, one arm around his waist, the other hand stroking his cock as I moved. I really wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long...

"Dartz...so good..." He panted heavily, pressing back against me. I nodded, kissing behind his ear and licking along his neck.

"Oh God, Sieg..." I wrapped my arm around him, holding him as close to me as possible, my mouth pressed close to his ear. "Please... cum with me..." I stroked him at the same pace as I thrusted, our skin sticking together from the sweat, and him panting hard in my arms. "So c-close...Siegfried..."

"M-me too..." He sobbed, shuddering in my arms. "Gonna...oh...God!" his eyes snapped open as I came hard inside him, him coming at the exact same moment. He shook violently through his orgasm, and I breathed heavily, pulling out of him and pulling him to lay with me.

I cradled him as close as I could, him choking out "Oh..oh my g-god..." He curled as tightly into me as possible, his skin shining from the sweat, skin flushed from effort. "H-halten s-s-sie m-mich..." I tried as best I could to even my own breathing, stroking his hair from his face gently.

"I'm here... I'm holding you..." I spoke as calmly and gently as I could, even though I was shaking on the inside, just as affected as he had been. I had never felt so physically connected with anyone. "Shh... it's okay... Ich bin hier mien liebe..." He just held onto me, kissing whatever skin he could reach.

"Mm... I l-love you..." he murmured quietly, pressing his face to my chest and inhaling. "I love how you feel, how you smell, how you taste... I love how you hold me..." He nuzzled my chin, kissing my lips gently. "You are wonderful..."

I closed my eyes, kissing him back. "I could say all of those things about you too... I love how you smell, feel, taste... how you speak, how you move..." I tightened my hold on him. "Be mine... stay with me..."

"I will..." he purred, running his hands over my skin. "I'm yours... I want to be yours... you made me yours. You..." He paused, holding onto me as tightly as he could, resting his head on my chest, biting his lip. "You were the first man I let take me..."

"R-really?" I said in shock, "I was your first?" He nodded, closing his eyes.

"I had wanted to find a partner, someone even just to... try it with..." he blushed more than he already was, pausing and looking at me. I nodded, urging him to continue. "And when I met you I felt a bit of a tug.. you know, when I spoke to you for the first time... You were so charming and classy and handsome... but I thought I would have to seduce you, and you ended up seducing me first..." He chuckled breathlessly, holding onto me a little less tightly, but still comfortably. "I wasn't looking for love but I by chance came into it."

I just nodded, holding him quietly. I hadn't been looking for a relationship, I had just wanted to fuck him and leave him... Now look at me, I had fallen head over heels for him with no hope of recovery. "I love you too..." I whispered, pressing my lips to his temple. "Thank you for letting me show you this... thank you for trusting me..."

He touched my cheek gently, leaning up to be face to face with me. "Thank you for being so gentle with me." He then leaned up and kissed each of my eyes gently, so that I closed them. "Lay with me, hold me, sleep with me... I will be here in the morning..."


	5. Family

I smiled, nuzzling Siegfried's neck gently, my chest pressed against his back and my arms around him, running the shower cloth over his chest and leaving a trail of soap lather. He tilted his head back and purred, letting me run the cloth over every available inch of him before turning in my arms and taking the cloth. "Your turn," he said quietly. I smiled, turning and facing the wall of the shower, bowing my head as he rubbed the skin on my back clean. I sighed quietly, him leaning against my back and wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you.." he said quietly, pressing his lips to my shoulder. "Sie sind wundervoll..." I closed my eyes, just standing under the warm water with him, his arms around me. He continued to kiss up my shoulder, nuzzling my neck gently and purring in my ear. A moment later I heard a shrill ringing, and my eyes snapped open, a groan slipping from my lips.

"Fuuuuuck. I didn't want it to ring." I pouted a little, and Siegfried chuckled. He squeezed me gently, kissing my cheek, and I turned off the water in the shower. "Mmph, I suppose I'd better get it."

"Well, you had best... I do want to spend some time with you, so the faster you finish work for the day, the better." He smiled and laughed softly as I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the BlackBerry from the counter.

"Dartz." I said briskly. The response shocked me.

"Hi dad!" I blinked, glancing towards the shower. Fuck. I motioned to Siegfried and he nodded, acknowledging that I was going to take the call privately. As soon as I had wrapped a towel around my waist, gone into my study, and shut the door did I speak.

"Chris... it's been a little while." she giggled a little and I sighed. "I'm happy to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh no reason! I just missed you." She said quietly. She really was growing up quite quickly. She was 16 years old, and by the sound of it, going on 20.

"I miss you too." I said softly. I did miss her, I just wasn't sure how Siegfried would take my having a child. I decided to have a conversation with him about it before making any plans to see Chris while he was around. "Listen... I will call you back later, within the next few days, but I do have some important things happening right now... Not that you aren't, but I do have to focus right now."

"Oh, it's okay! I understand." She sounded so grown up... My heart hurt a little bit when I heard the maturity in her voice.

"Thank you. I love you. Talk to you soon."

"Love you too! Bye dad." She hung up, and I pressed the end button for good measure, gazing at the phone blankly for a moment. I sighed, turning and making my way back to the bathroom, relieved to see that Siegfried was preoccupied with a phone call of his own by that point. He was speaking rapidly in German, and I didn't listen, not wanting to snoop. A moment later, he nodded at me and ended the call.

"Ah, my apologies, love. I had to take care of that..." He walked up to me, pressing his lips to mine gently. "So, work?"

I shook my head. "No, no work today, I'm spending the day with you." I smiled, returning his kiss, and stroking his cheek gently. "I want to." He smiled and blushed a little. I laughed. "What?"

"Just... the way you look at me sometimes." He said shyly. "Your eyes are quite... piercing. Is that the word?" He laughed a little, leaning into my touch. "It feels like you're looking into me."

I smiled, pressing my forehead to his. "You are so beautiful." Rubbing my nose against his gently, I sighed. I really was becoming such a sap. I glanced at my BlackBerry, noting the time. 10:45 am. "If we get dressed and out the door in an hour, we can get some lunch somewhere, take a walk..." He smiled deviously.

"An hour, you say?" He smirked, pulling me by the hand to the bedroom. "Well then, I'll keep an eye on the time... for now, though, lay down... I have something I'd like to do..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," I said quietly as I handed Siegfried a vendor pretzel, "you've never had vendor food before? Really?" We had gone to the heart of New York City, where vendors were a dime a dozen. He shook his head, taking the pretzel delicately. I laughed. "Good lord."

"Mm," he mumbled in disapproval before biting into the pretzel and nodding. "Ist gut. Greasy and tasteless, and completely American, but good all the same." He laughed quietly, me joining him in doing so. He smiled, walking beside me down 54th street.

"Siegfried, do you have any family?" I asked curiously. I really did want to know, and perhaps if he had family, telling him my own family history wouldn't be so difficult. He nodded, taking another bite of the pretzel before offering it to me. I accepted, taking a bite myself. The salt was overwhelming.

"I do, yes. I have a younger brother." He looked at me as he spoke, seemingly gauging my reaction. As if I would care if he had a younger brother. "My mother is still alive also, but my father passed away a few years ago. We were not close."

"Ah, I see." I said, nodding. "You and your brother, are you close?" He tilted his head.

"Mm... we don't really talk much, but when we do we get along... not close no." He looked a little wistful. "I don't really have anyone really, besides Leon. And you now." My heart did a little jump when he mentioned me like that. "What about you? Do you have any family?"

I bit my lip. This was still harder than it should be. "I actually have a daughter, yes." I tried to keep my voice even and calm as I said it, even though my brain was yelling at me to stop talking. He looked a little taken aback and blinked rapidly for a moment. I continued, "I barely see her, and we barely talk... We aren't really close, her mother died some time ago, and since then..." I trailed off, turning to him. He looked quietly at me for a moment.

"I see..." He said, eyes no longer meeting mine. I sighed heavily.

"Siegfried... Why aren't you saying anything?" I was nervous, I hadn't known how to bring it up, and now that I had, I didn't know what to say. He wasn't helping. He shook his head.

"I suppose I hadn't considered the fact that you had a child." He said softly. "It's fine, of course, but it's a little bit of a shock." He looked back up to my face. "You... you won't be angry with me if I can't manage her? I have no skill when it comes to children."

"No, love, of course not." I said shaking my head and putting my hands on his upper arms. "Besides, she's 16, she doesn't really need parenting anymore... She lives with my father, as well. Like I said, we barely see each other." He looked a little shocked, but amused at the same time.

"16? Goodness, love. You must have had her quite young, no?" He smirked. "You don't look a day past 25."

I snorted. "Huh, yes, well." He looked a little puzzled. "I... ugh, how do I explain this?" I motioned to a bench, sitting down with him. He peered curiously at me, keeping quiet, but still, he had encouragement in his eyes. I launched recklessly into what felt like a fairy tale, telling him of my past and what I had experience, him not saying a word. After what felt like hours of my talking, he spoke.

"Mn. So you're immortal, essentially?" I nodded. "Well." He said, chuckling softly. "We had better make sure the scientists don't find you, they would have a field day." He chuckled softly. I looked a little shocked. He didn't seem fazed at all by anything I had just said. He waved a hand dismissively. "Dartz, meine liebe. You have treated me with nothing but care, respect, and dignity since we met. As long as you continue to treat me as equal, and are honest with me, I see no problem."

"Thank you..." was all I could manage. He really was surprising me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm..." Siegfried purred, stroking my sweat covered chest with his fingertips. "You really do know exactly what to do to me..."

I groaned quietly. "I could say the same thing about you..." I muttered, my arms around him and his head on my chest. "I don't think I've ever came so hard in my life..." He laughed breathlessly, kissing my neck.

"I'm so glad... you do seem a little worn out, hmm?" He chuckled, a hand running over the muscles in my arm. He sighed again, a leg cast over mine and the sheets tangled around us. We had just made love after getting home from dinner on the third day of his visit. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing, thinking about everything that had happened in the last month or so. I was comfortable with him in every aspect of the word, something that I had never really experienced before. I had always gone from person to person, never stopping long enough to get to know and love someone, but he had slammed my brakes on for me. I murmured something quietly, and he moved against me. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I said quietly, eyes still closed. "It's been a bit of a ride all this... Meeting you..." I felt him nod against my skin.

"I agree..." He sighed again and nuzzled my cheek. "I have to say, it's nice having someone who I can talk to as well as just spend time with, no questions asked. I am not used to slowing down long enough to get close to anyone." I kissed his lips gently, holding him to me. He smiled, "thank you."

"No, thank you." I murmured, kissing him again and turning to lay on my side, holding him. I didn't know what I was going to do when he went back to Germany, so for me, it felt like it was time to make some decisions about my future.


End file.
